Serendipity
by Tainted Dreams 03
Summary: AU: Naruto and Sasuke share the oddest relationship of lover and father figure. Full summary inside...
1. Prologue

**Serendipity**

Tainted Dreams 03

**Warnings: I'll probably have bad grammar (especially spelling)… Poor attempts at Japanese… and perhaps have out-of-character characters. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Full Summary: **When Naruto is orphaned, he is forced to live off in the streets and rely on stealing. When he stumbles upon a certain raven haired business man, his fate changes, and Sasuke takes him in. Now living together, with Naruto going to school, they come face to face with their own little challenges; Sasuke with his work and Naruto with high school life. But their relationship is also put to the test, for Naruto and Sasuke share the oddest relationship imaginable… of lover and father-figure.

**This fic was inspired by: Papa to Kiss in the Dark**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note/Warnings (again): PLEASE READ… this is for your own sanity.**

Hello everyone! Before reading this fic, I would **highly recommend reading these warnings** first. Other than the warnings above, I would like to stress a few aspects of this fic.

First and foremost, this story contains **mild incest**, of course, depending on how you view this. Naruto and Sasuke are **not related biologically**, though Sasuke does become Naruto's legal guardian/parental figure. _(Think what you want but I personally don't consider this incest… ahh well... Opinions have never been consistent anyways...)_

With respect to the fact that Sasuke becomes Naruto's "parent figure"… person, you have to bear in mind that their **age difference will vary. **There is an **eleven year difference** between the two so if that freaks anyone out… well, you'll live! _(lol. Kidding!)_

Although aspects regarding the plot are still tentative, I have a few concrete ideas regarding the story.

This fic contains both **drama **and **angst** _(but really… I'm warning you more on my angst/drama-production skills rather than the angst/drama itself. Hehe.)_ However, I don't know how much or how less of each will appear in the fic.

There will be **violence** and some of my unfortunate characters will be experiencing **painful bodily harm**. _(NYEHEHE! -Evil sadistic laughter-) _

And of course, being one with _slight_ sadistic tendencies, at least **one.must.die**! Aww come on! Don't look at me like that! With all the violence and bitch-slapping going on _(well maybe not bitch-slapping)_ you can't expect ALL of them to live happily ever after now could you?.! That would totally go against my sadistic way of life. _(MWAHAHAha.ha.ha! –Shuts up seeing readers flee-)_ Just imagine them dying happily with the serenity within. _(Crap. I did not just write that. Looks back... Yup. Did. -Beats self with a stick-)_

Finally, the warning a lot of you are waiting for! The **hot man smexing**! _(HEE! –Perverted side emerges-) _though this is rated M, it's mostly for the above warnings and devastatingly, **not for the bedroom action**. _(Ducks the rotten tomatoes being thrown by angry readers and… oddly, myself) _I, for the life of me _(or anyone for that matter)_, **DO NOT know how to write intimate scenes** _(I got frustrated-intimate-scene-writer syndrome or something). _I'll probably end up saying shit like "_and he stuck the thing in that place and began his mission to completion_." SEE?.! And already I feel unsettled! So if you guys wanna include scenes like that, either **imagine it**, or **help me write one**. _(oh goodness. I can't even envision how unsettling that'll be. LOL.) _

Oh yeah. It's become much of a template for me to write this but I THANK all my future reviewers. Reviews really do encourage lazy/school-absorbed/disheartened authors and tend to speed things up. Despite my probable lack in reply, know that they are VERY much appreciated and considered! Suggestions, comments, _(-healthy non flame-) _criticism and other stuff you wish to tell/ask me about are encouraged! Even if it's not relevant to the fic… it's still fun to read what you guys have to say, so go on ahead!

So… that's all… (_thinks back_) … I suppose. Please read with an open mind or don't read at all! –_glares_- There's no point in reading something you obviously don't enjoy (unless of course it's for school… that's different! They actually FORCE you to read despite any form of protest! Evil I tell you! EVIIIILLL!) Enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Serendipity**: good fortune; luck; an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident.

------------------------------------------------------------

Petite legs ran clumsily across the street, carelessly splashing the mudded puddles as it went. The rain seemed to go on, angrily pouring down on the nimble figure of a boy who tightly held on to a bag. Heated tears flew from his eyes, warming cold cheeks that threatened to go numb.

"_I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san."_

Pushing through the silent wave of people, he continued to run. His legs hurt, his lungs burnt but he refused to stop.

"_We could not save her." _

Tripping over his own feet, he fell, face first with a loud thud on the cold cement floor. He did not rise...

Rain continued to pour down on the small boy, who lay frozen in place. People passed by, minding their own way. He watched as their feet walked by his fallen figure.

No one dared to stop.

No one bothered to pause.

He smiled bitterly… No one cared.

With shaky legs, he managed to stand upright and dragging his tired body along. Grabbing the bag he had held on so tightly earlier, he went to the only place he had left to go…

**---**

To him, the bread tasted of cardboard, somewhat soggy from his fall earlier.

"_FUCKING BRAT! COME BACK HERE!"_

Forcing his throat to down the bread, he stopped the tears that had been threatening to fall.

Naruto sighed, not stomaching the bread anymore. The bread was fine, completely normal in taste. It was the thought of how he had gotten it that bothered Naruto. He hated having to steal his meals every damn time. He didn't mean to steal. Oh God no. But he was so desperately hungry that Naruto had just been about ready to gnaw his own arms off. The sight of bread the pastry shop had been selling outside was enough to motivate his indecision. So Uzumaki Naruto ran off with his stolen bread, tuning out the heated shouts he received from the owner.

Wrapping the bread up for later, he lay on his back on the rags that were lazily laid out. He had not the slightest clue why he kept coming back here. The place only brought about painful memories he'd rather forget.

"_But this is home..." _Naruto thought. _"My home." _

Looking around, one wouldn't even spare a second glance at the place. What was once a meager house was now a burned down ruin. The surroundings were blackened from the fire that had taken place a few years back. Most of the walls had either collapsed or had been ruined by the fire. The pillars were the only thing that supported the roof that had not been completely destroyed except for its holed and battered state.

Having nothing more than thin, tattered rags to cover himself up in, Naruto shivered as sleep took over.

**---**

Naruto was ready to do summersaults along the sidewalks from the giddy feeling inside him. Passer byres were looking at him funny, torn between amusement and absurdity as they watched the small blond boy skip about with that huge grin. Mother's giggled at the child's antics while the kids that had been playing in the park laughed at how goofy the blond looked, skipping and spinning like a top gone wrong.

Naruto couldn't care less at the attention he was getting. He was plainly too happy to care! Today had been his first day in school and today he had met new friends! His sensei had complemented him on his drawing and all the little kids clapped their hands for him! He couldn't wait to show his okaasan his drawing!

Taking the folded piece of paper from his bag, he smiled. Two stick people, one evidently a woman and the other a small boy. Around them, flowers and hearts were scattered about. It was a picture of him and his okaasan holding hands. Right under him and his mother, were words that read "GET WELL SOON OKAASAN!" Naruto frowned. His okaasan had been sick for a really long time now. His okaasan could barely even get up from her bed now…

Naruto's smile returned once more as he recalled his okaasan having gotten up to make him his lunch this morning.

"Okaasan really loves me!" He shouted and took off running to return home quicker to his okaasan.

Turning the curve that led to his house, he stopped dead, eyes widening. His house was on fire! Fear instantly shot through him as he vigorously pushed past the crowd that had gathered. There were firemen trying to calm the already receding fire, and panicked shouts coming from everywhere.

Naruto felt dizzy. His home was destroyed and his… Realization struck his body as Naruto charged for the burning house.

"OKAASAN!" His mother was somewhere in the house! His mother was too weak to get out! _Ohgod! Ohgod! OHGOD!_

"KID! I NEED YOU TO STAY BACK!" sturdy arms captured his shaking body as he struggled to get away.

"NO! OKAASAN! OKAASAN!" He needed to go! He needed to save his okaasan!

"DAMMIT KID!" Rough arms refused to let him go as he struggled, kicked and punched desperately.

"LET GO! OKAAASAAN!"

Naruto woke up with a start. _"Okaasan…" _He was crying now. No matter how hard he tried not to remember, he always dreamt of the same things and woke up the same way. Naruto felt so frustrated with himself. He was ten years old now. Though he was not old enough to fully comprehend, five years should've been enough for him to recover… even just a bit. But he never seemed to have.

Picking himself off the floor, he prepared himself for a new day.

**---**

"Target locked!" Naruto said to himself as he hid in the bushes. As much as he hated to steal, he had to in order to live. _"At least this guy looks well off. I doubt he'd even mind if I took spare change from him." _

Naruto had been watching the young man from afar for a while now. The man had caught Naruto's attention the very minute the raven haired man stepped off his limo. Clad in what seemed to be very expensive clothing, Naruto concluded that this man was, in fact, very well-off.

The man had been walking when he paused suddenly and answered his phone.

"_ATTACK!" _Naruto thought inwardly as he charged for the man's briefcase.

"OI!" Having been caught off guard, the man had shouted in surprise and dropped his cell phone, person on the other line forgotten. Naruto smirked as he swiftly ran off.

"_The rich bastard was too shocked to even yell after me!" _Naruto thought with a triumphant grin. Naruto slowed down as he turned the corner only to smack onto something hard.

"Ow…" He groaned. _"Since when was a wall placed there?.!" _He thought as he began to stand.

"Kid." Came a deep monotone voice.

Having just noticed the shiny black shoes in front of him, Naruto cursed. _"Ohshit!Ohshit!OHSHIT!"_

Said shoes were attached to feet, which were attached to a body, which were covered in really expensive clothing, which were well suited on a very blank face.

"I suggest you give that back." The voice did not change, the face didn't even twitch, and their positions stayed frozen.

Cold sweat had formed on Naruto's body. _"Please LORD! Don't let him call the cops! SHIT! OF ALL THE DAMN PEOPLE TO STEAL FROM, I JUST HAD TO PICK HIM!"_

"Oi. Did you not hear what I said?" Squatting down eye level with the blond, the man squinted his eyes to examine the boy. "Are you deaf?"

It seemed that by just by the mere action of squatting down, Naruto saw his escape. Moving his arms as though he were about to give the man's suitcase back, Naruto hit him hard on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?.!" Stumbling to the ground, the man cradled his face as Naruto ran like he never ran before.

"GET BACK HERE KID!"

"OH! FOR THE LOVE OF-" Looking back, he saw the man was already hot on his trail. Picking up more speed, Naruto ran to every place he thought that could possibly lose the bastard that refused to stop chasing after him.

---

"Fuck." Out of breath, Naruto fell to his "bed" **(1)** with a loud thump. The chase had lasted for so long that Naruto thought his feet would fall off. When he had managed to lose the rich bastard, Naruto headed home completely spent.

"That bastard's determined." He said with a huff.

"Am I now?" _THAT VOICE! _Naruto's heart almost stopped as he caught sight of the raven.

"DAMMIT! ALL THIS FOR A BAG?.!" Naruto was ready to pull his hair out in utter frustration.

"I might ask you the same."

Having lost all his energy for yet another chase, Naruto sighed in defeat. "Here, take the damn thing." Naruto threw the suitcase over to the man that stood a few paces in front of him.

"Don't want it anymore." Came the monotonous reply. The man sat himself next to the now fuming blond.

"YOU CHASE ME FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG, DEMAND FOR THE BAG, FOLLOW ME HERE AND NOW YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE?.!" The blond was beyond angry. The rich bastard wasn't just a rich bastard; he was an arrogant one as well!

"I'm too tired." The man faked a yawn and lay down on the rags beneath him.

"OY! WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD SLEEP HERE?.!" Naruto scrambled to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at arrogant bastard.

"You owe me kid." Came the sleepy reply.

"WHAT THE HELL DO I OWE YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE?.!"

"You managed to tire me out. Now have the decency to let me sleep here."

"EH?.! THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT BASTARD!"

"Quit cursing and shut up kid. You're too noisy." Turning to his side, the man smirked. The blond kid was seriously amusing.

Taking a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Naruto's voice lowered. "Look, I'm sorry. Just take the bag and leave."

"Go on home to your parent's kid. This isn't a good way to live."

That certainly hit a spot in the blond. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?.! YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW A THING!" His shoulders were shaking now. This man was really, REALLY pissing him off.

Looking over to the blond, the man raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Not a fucking thing…" The words had softened into a low whisper. Tears were already threatening to fall.

And at that moment, the man saw past the boy's harsh words and muddled exterior. The man saw the broken child that lay hidden beneath layers of curses and tilted grins.

"Where are your parents, kid?" Naruto's body stiffened and he let the tears fall. Falling to the ground, he cried as he so very often did.

Standing up from his position on the ground, the mans eyes soften at the sight. He took his suitcase and turned to leave, slowly making his way towards the exit. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he paused and turned over to the weeping boy. "Come with me kid."

Naruto managed a sobbed where and the man answered what Naruto thought he'd never hear from another, "Home."

**----------------------------------------**

**(1) The rags on the floor.**

**AN: Whatcha think? I was a little hesitant to write about this, but now that I've written it, I'm starting to like the idea! Hehe! Should I go on with this or does it seem a little off? Please tell me what you think but please be nice!**


	2. Inside Mangekyou Industries

**Serendipity**

Tainted Dreams 03

**Warnings: I'll probably have bad grammar (especially spelling)… Poor attempts at Japanese… and perhaps have out-of-character characters. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This fic was inspired by: Papa to Kiss in the Dark**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Inside Mangekyou Industries**

Uchiha Sasuke, owner of many of Japans leading companies sat lazily on his leather seat. Arms prepped under his head, feat perched on his expensive mahogany table. Glancing over to the beautiful scenery that surrounded his office, he couldn't help the restless feeling that took over.

He leaned back in the comfort of his chair, head tilting back as his dark inky hair left his face revealing two equally dark eyes. He was pale, though not frighteningly so. His body was well-kept, muscled slightly but far from huge. There were dark heavy bags under his eyes from the constant lack of sleep. Scrunching two elegant eyebrows together, he massaged the bridge of his nose.

The sun was setting, illuminating a beautiful orange hue to his office. The skies were getting darker as the sun sank, outlining the buildings that surrounded the area. There was a beautiful arrangement of clouds that took on many shapes and sizes, but all looking equally fluffy. A set of birds flew on by and somehow, Sasuke wished he could do the same.

With a scowl, he stared irritably at the stack of papers wishing them a miserable, miserable death. He could feel a headache forming just staring at the numerous stacks of paperwork that threatened to topple over and burry him alive. God, was it just him or did they seem to keep adding up?.!

"Not slacking of, now are we?" A bored voice intercepted Sasuke's train of thought as his business adviser and past guardian entered the room.

Hatake Kakashi, a man in his early forties stood by the doorway with a teasing smile on his face. Though he looked younger for his age, his gray hair stood proud. His body was lean and well kept though slightly more muscular when compared to the young Uchiha.

Kakashi had been friends and business partners with Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugoku. They started at a young age, building the Uchiha empires that established into Japans leading companies. Their business had been fruitful and without dilemma until Fugoku and his wife died in an accident. Kakashi had gained custody of Sasuke while Sasuke's elder brother Itachi inherited half of their fathers business, the Akatsuki Industries. When Sasuke turned eighteen, he succeeded the Mangekyou Industries while Kakashi served as his adviser.

"No. Though I need a break." Sasuke stated monotonously, eyeing the new stack of papers Kakashi held with him. Oh great, just what he needed. More work.

Dropping the heavy stack to Sasuke's desk, he patted the dark haired youth on the back. "You don't deserve one." Kakashi grinned and pointed to the large stack of papers. He walked over to the large window watching what was left of the sun disappear.

It was a lie though. Kakashi had actually started to worry at how much Sasuke kept pushing himself. A human could only endure so much. He'd spent three days in the office already, probably only getting small snippets of sleep. He noted the dark bags which confirmed his thoughts.

"Tch. You're one to talk." Sasuke muttered as he began browsing through the contents of what Kakashi had brought. He shuffled through the papers until one caught his eye and began to read it.

Kakashi smiled as he turned over to the grumpy man now signing various papers. He noted Sasuke's death grip on his pen. "Oh be more optimistic Sasuke! Sign with joy!"

Sasuke snorted. "Get a life, Kakashi." He reached for another document and a certain line caught his eye. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Did Honma's company not agree?"

Kakashi crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "They declined last minute."

Sasuke could not help but frown. "Figures." He stated dully. Mr. Honma had been an odd fellow to talk to, always struck with indecision. "We didn't need him." Placing the folder over to the bin, he continued with the paperwork.

Kakashi observed the young man whom kept glancing at the clock frequently. Kakashi smirked. He knew what that was about. "How's the kid?"

Arching an elegant eyebrow, Sasuke gave Kakashi a questioning look. Wasn't Kakashi supposed to be checking up on him?.!

"You know what I mean." Kakashi said as he wobbled his eyebrows.

He could not help but note the suggestive tone Kakashi used. His eye twitched. "He's fine." Was Sasuke's short insignificant reply. He hid the relief he'd felt.

"He's grown." Kakashi said as he remembered meeting with Naruto just yesterday. Sasuke had asked Kakashi to check up on the boy since he had not gone home the last couple of days. "And such an energetic one he turned to be."

Not taking his eyes from the documents, he answered, "Hn. He starts highschool tomorrow."

Kakashi's smirk grew tenfold. "No wonder."

Glancing over to Kakashi, he raised an eyebrow. "No wonder?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Nevermind. I'm going." Walking over to the door, he gave Sasuke one last look before he left.

Kakashi smiled. It all fit in. Sasuke announcing that he would miss a day of work and Naruto's first day in high school. Of course, Sasuke knew the implications of missing a day, especially when their company was making a number of deals, and yet he decided to strain himself in order to send Naruto off to school. _"My boy's in love!"_ Kakashi laughed as he walked down the busy halls of Mangekyou Industries.

Back inside, Sasuke glowered. _"What the hell, Kakashi?.!" _He seemed to have the misfortunes of being stuck with the weirdest people… Naruto, Itachi and Mr. Honma included! Shaking his head from the thought, he continued with his work.

Two hours later, and a very, very drained brooding man, Sasuke put his pen down with a huff. He stretched his neck from side to side, wincing when it cracked. Man, he was beyond exhausted and caffeine did not seem to be a great solution anymore.

"_It'll be worth it." _He thought as a smile crept to his face. He glanced at the framed picture of him and Naruto on his table.

"_I'll be home soon, Naruto."_

**TBC**

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**AN: Yay! Another done! Sorry if it was a little boring and short but I'll try to do better. And oh, I'll explain some parts of Sasuke's history later on -so sorry if it seemed confusing! **

**Also. I know nothing about business… so in the following chapters- if you see something wrong or such, then do tell!! **

**Please review, comment, suggest or whatever (but please be nice! T.T)**

_--------------------------------------------------------_

**KitLove****dead edged blade****Muraki Asato****Nusku****Dizzy Loser** THANK YOU for the reviews! HEHEHE!

**Teh Emo Bitch Sasuke** LOL! There's a time skip as you may have read. I didn't want the concept of "taking advantage of" (although it might still apply since Naruto's only in highschool?.?) Ugh. Never mind! HEHE! Thanks for the review!

**Red Asatari** The raven I meant was Sasuke. Sorry for the confusion!

**SpottedShadow2947** Oooh! Thank you for reviewing! I really love the anime too! (the father looks like Yuki from gravitation!)

**Tralala:** Aww! pout Sorry for the flashback thing! But Thanks for your review!

**kpkchq1** Hmm. I thought that part was somewhat off (I'm horrible at dramatic/angst parts) but I'm REALLY happy you liked it! YAY

**yin-yangwinds** Don't worry! I plan to end this even with one review! HEHE! But thank you for reviewing!


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Serendipity**

Tainted Dreams 03

**Warnings: I'll probably have bad grammar (especially spelling)… Poor attempts at Japanese… and perhaps have out-of-character characters. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This fic was inspired by: Papa to Kiss in the Dark**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

Sasuke stretched his aching limbs lazily as he got off his leather seat in the same fashion. Glancing over to the clock that read 12:15 in bright neon, he grumbled over to the stack of papers, arranging them neatly before locking the file cabinet. Quickly, he shut off his sleek black laptop, closing the cover with a soft click. Grabbing hold of his black coat that had been gently draped over his chair, he put it on and making sure to fix his scruffy appearance. Taking his suitcase along, he gently closed his office door and headed down the halls of Mangekyou Industries that was dimly lighted.

A small smile of triumph made its way to his face as he pushed the down button on the elevator. Three days of work had taken its toll on Sasuke, and it did reflect on his weary eyes and the dark heavy rings that surrounded it. Despite Sasuke's common nature to look presentable amongst others, Sasuke couldn't have cared less at the moment. Tonight he'd finally be able to go home to his Naru-chan, looks be damned. A high-pitched '_ding' _followed the slight rustle as the elevator doors opened snapping Sasuke from his musings.

The elevator doors slid shut as the digital numbers descended from each passing floor. Unexpectedly, it began to lose its standard pace until finally, it stopped at the twenty-first floor.

"Oh. Good morning, Uchiha-sama **(1)**." Came the slightly surprised greeting, as a man entered the elevator and lightly bowed down to Sasuke as a form of respect. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement to the younger man who he'd known as Kabuto.

Sasuke had encountered Kabuto quite a few times. The grey haired youth had joined the company just last year and had already been showing promising results. Sasuke was, at first, reluctant to hire Kabuto who had presented him with an unimpressive résumé. Having graduated with average results in one of the most prestigious universities, Sasuke was about to decline when Kabuto illustrated potential ideas that instantly gained Sasuke's favor. The lad had climbed up the office hierarchy rather quickly. He was a hard worker, sometimes staying as late as Sasuke did and received the favor of many of the workers.

"I haven't seen you leave the building in a while, Uchiha-sama." A pleasant smile softened Kabuto's sharp features as his eyes arched under his circular glasses.

"Hn. It has been rather lengthy." Though his voice was monotonous, his eyes weren't harsh and regarded the young man that stood next to him.

The high-pitched ding broke the silence that had gathered between the two men. The metal doors opened and both men stepped out. The security guard on duty rushed to the main entrance bowing his head in greeting as he opened the elegant glass door for Sasuke and the young man beside him.

"Have a good day, Uchiha-sama" Kabuto said as the two men parted ways.

Heading over to his own parking lot, he shivered slightly at the cold morning air. His car light flickered on, followed by a low beep, as he pushed the unlock button. Getting in the drivers seat, he started his engine and headed off into the silent streets of Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha mansion was definitely a sight for anyone to see. Adorned with beautiful intricate designs, one would be puzzled at how these complex details were made to blend in wonderfully with the immense size of the compound. Daunting gates discouraged any trespassers from pursuing sinful intentions, along with the heavy security system that mocked at the robbers.

A garden surrounded most of the area. One would clearly recognize the fine management for it was well kept, clean and captivatingly beautiful. An arrangement of color adorned the luscious green like a mixture of beads. Sakura trees could be found every now and then, it's petals decorating the grass beneath it. From under one of the fine trees, dangled a wooden swing that swayed as the winds blew. A fairly large pond lay in one of the corners. Plump koi fish swam happily about he clear waters. Fountains and statues populated the area, adding more to the exquisiteness the garden held. A large pool of crystal blue inhabited the backyard. Like the flowers and everything else in the garden, it too was well managed for not a single leaf could be spotted floating about the glistening waters. The outdoor lights made everything glow magnificently, as though the whole compound was ethereal.

Lengthy brick paths lead to a large mansion, beautifully structured and elegant in taste. One would be awed at both size and construction for even each angle was well thought out. Inside, jaws would drop at the sense of taste the mansion offered. The mansion held many rooms which would cause the unfamiliar to get lost at the extent of the area. Each room was well kept and cleaned regularly despite its disuse. High-class furniture was scattered accordingly, blending in perfectly with each room they were set in. Luxurious decorations continued to add to the already apparent loveliness the home held. Everything was arranged in fine taste, made to emit a homey, elegant feel.

Sasuke fumbled with the keys as he walked over to the front porch. The whole area was silent causing his fatigue to double. Naruto would be asleep by now, he thought tiredly as he glanced at his watch. It was already 12:45 in the morning and usually, the blond would already be fast asleep. Finally getting the door opened, he hung his coat over to his right and shut the door.

Waltzing his way up the stairs, he couldn't help but slump his shoulders at the extra weight he felt. He passed by a number of doors before he stopped at one in particular. It was Naruto's room. Not wanting to disturb the blond, he whispered a soft goodnight and headed off to his own room.

Not bothering with the lights, he set his suitcase aside and headed for the bathroom. Though sleep was clawing at him, he decided against it. '_Shower then sleep.' _He thought as he opened the bathroom lights. Dark marble floors greeted his feet. Peeling off his clothing, he set them at the hamper and got in the shower. Instantly, he relaxed as a spray of hot water kneaded at his sore muscles. _Yes. Life was definitely good_.

------------------------------------------------------------

His dark blue sweatpants clung loosely to his waist, as his towel remained slung over his bare shoulders. The hot relaxing shower did wonders for his fatigue though he still was definitely spent. Setting the used towel over to the rack, he made his way to his room.

A soft rustle caught his attention. He flicked the lamp switch on and directed his gaze over to the bed. A mop of blond hair, buried under messy covers caught his attention. Sasuke smiled warmly in recognition. Naruto lay hidden beneath a thick pile of covers as he snuggled against Sasuke's pillow, face pressed down comfortably. The dim lamp light illuminated at his soft, childlike features adding more to the silent innocence the blond had. His soft blond hair seemed to glow as it lay chaotically on his head.

Eyes softening at the sight of the boy before him, Sasuke made his way to where his Naruto lay. The slight shifting of the bed released Naruto from his sleeping state. Bright baby blue eyes lifted open and began its anxious search for the one person he'd been keenly waiting for all day. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke crawled over to the blond and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hn… Tadaima**(2)** Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he straddled the boy beneath him. Their faces merely inches apart, Sasuke smirked at the boy who now was governing a furious blush on his chubby cheeks.

"Teme!" Came the embarrassed reply as Naruto squirmed from beneath the man's weight.

"That's no way to talk to your elders, Naruto." Sasuke teased as he pecked at Naruto's nose.

In turn, Naruto's nose gathered in a crinkle as a soft giggle escaped the blonds lips. "Don't… tickles!"

Sasuke's features warmed as he took in the adorable display. Naruto had always been sensitive in the cutest places, like the tip of the nose and many, many other areas only Sasuke knew. '_I plan to keep it that way' _Sasuke thought possessively as he dove in and captured Naruto's lips with his own.

The kiss was chaste and resembled but quick peck on the lips. Though Naruto would never admit it, he was undeniably disappointed. He hadn't seen Sasuke in three days, only receiving quick calls from the raven every now and then. He deserved more than that pathetic excuse for a kiss, damnit!

Noting the sour look the blond was displaying, Sasuke began. "What? Did that tickle too?" He asked successfully faking a guilty exterior. "Pity... I was starting to enjoy it." Forging a look of absolute disappointment, Sasuke began sliding off Naruto's lithe form.

Naruto frowned, completely oblivious to the game Sasuke was playing at. Feeling the older man shift from above, he grabbed Sasuke's arm aggressively, entirely acting on impulse.

Inwardly, Sasuke grinned. The blond was too predictable. He turned to face the now self-conscious blond as blue eyes met black. "What is it, dead last?" Sasuke's eyes were soft and teasing.

Sasuke had gotten the unexpected habit of referring to Naruto through pet names. Dobe (dead last) was one of the selected few. During the last couple years, Sasuke had observed Naruto's distinctiveness, one of them being noticeably slow. Whether in academics or sport, Naruto would often come last. Sasuke recalled fondly, a particular episode that had taken place during Naruto's elementary years. His blond baka had rushed up to him boasting about a race that he claimed he would achieve first place in. Apparently, fate would not allow it for the next day he came in last. Of course, being the kind father figure Sasuke was, he treated Naruto to some ramen and dubbed him _dobe._

Endearing blue eyes sparkled and pink kissable lips gathered in a pout, rattling Sasuke out from his reverie. "Is that an open invitation," Sasuke asked, voice enticing and low. "Or am I mistaken?"

A pair of soft hands seized at his head as lips crashed onto one another. Three days of need lead to a passionate exchange between the two. Heated tongues rediscovered equally searing mouths as hands roamed about the other. Naruto's arms encircled around Sasuke's neck, bringing the other impossibly closer, further deepening their kiss. Sasuke's hand caressed at Naruto's soft cheeks as the other played with the golden curls on his lovers head.

Finally breaking away for air, Sasuke smirked at Naruto's flushed face and swollen lips. "I assumed correct then." Sasuke finally said after regaining his breath. Naruto smiled as he playfully hit the older man across the chest.

Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto's forehead before sliding into the warmth of the covers. He nuzzled Naruto's neck, inhaling his scent before spooning the boy against him. He nibbled at Naruto's neck sloppily, playfully teasing the blond, who emitted tiny groans of pleasure. "Did you miss me, Naruto?" He asked in the same playful manner as he continued his attack on the sensitive skin.

Naruto blushed at both Sasuke's ministrations and inquiry. "N-no... Of course not teme!" Naruto stuttered as his body stiffened.

A displeased growl escaped Sasuke's lips as he altered their position in order to face the blond. Definitely not the response he was heading for. "Oh? I seem to think otherwise." Raising an elegant eyebrow, he gave a knowing look over to the pouting boy.

"Tss… Who would miss a bastard like you?" Naruto mumbled as he scrunched his face to demonstrate his displeasure.

"The idiot I found snuggled under my covers just a few minutes ago." Sasuke stated as he pinched Naruto's nose to emphasize his point.

"T-that doesn't mean anything, teme!" Naruto stammered as he tried to find the excuses that would further support his claim. "You're bed's just…" Naruto paused in thought. "Softer… yeah. Your bed's softer!"

Sasuke smirked. The idiot was a ridiculously horrible liar, much less an actor. If the stammering didn't give it away, than his agitation definitely would. "Oh?" Sasuke looked thoughtful, deciding to play along. It was just too fun to watch the blond squirm. "Then I suppose my shirt is too?"

For a minute, Naruto looked confused until realization hit. Taking in a big gulp of air, he searched his brain (though bare it may be) for any form of retaliation. _'shit!" _He cursed inwardly as he berated himself for not remembering to remove the shirt. Truthfully, he'd been wearing Sasuke's shirt whilst he slept. Sasuke's scent had always brought him comfort. Because of his absence, Naruto looked for an alternative- the shirt being the easiest one. Admittedly, (though he'd never state it aloud) Naruto did miss the older man… A lot.

Sasuke chuckled at the blond who looked like a deer caught under the headlights. "Make sure you remember to dispose of the evidence, Naruto." He laughed as he flicked his finger at the blonds forehead.

"Well, it was softer…" Naruto grumbled, thoroughly disgruntled, as he crossed his arms in defeat. He knew when to surrender. Try as he might, he never could win against the Great Uchiha.

"Whatever you say Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he lay down once more, pulling the blond closer to him. "Whatever you say…"

Naruto smiled warmly as he rested his head on Sasuke's bare chest. Wrapping his arms about the older man, he sighed in contentment as a snuggled even closer. Warm arms wrapped around his form as Naruto took in Sasuke's distinct scent.

'_This is definitely better than the shirt…' _

**TBC…**

------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)"sama" refers to someone highly respected, right? And kun (male) and chan (usually female) are used for more familiar/close relationships? Could someone educate me on the suffixes they use when referring to someone?? I'm a little confused. T.T Though I did warn you at my Japanese… incapability's. Hehe.**

**(2)First- I spelt it correct right?.! And second- it means somewhere along the lines of "I'm home" or something right? RIGHT?.? I am in great need for an English-Japanese dictionary.**

**--- If you were to refer to your friends parents, you'd call them by last name and "san"? **

------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **This is by far… the longest chapter I have written… ever. (admittedly, it still is short… but under my standards it's looong.) I've been trying to strengthen my writing style (well… more like lengthen) so I hope this didn't bore anyone?.? Reviews are **HIGHLY** appreciated. (Note the big bold letters.) Till next time!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Nusku** Thank you!.! -joins the bouncing-

**Suzuran:** Thank you for your review!

**dead edged blade** Oh! Wow! Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Captain Cheese** Hmm… Naruto was 10 in the prologue… now he's probably about 14ish. How's that? I'll mention more on the next chappie.

**Red Asatari** Yay! I'm glad it made sense! I can be rather… confusing and disorganized sometimes. Thank you for your review!

**Shaay** HEE! I'm so happy you like!

**keele-cray** I'll explain in the next chappie about Naruto's schooling (he's transferring from some other school)… err… what's shouta?.? -embarrassed- (I'm sorry… I did warn you about my wonderful understanding in Japanese terms, right? HeHE)

**SpottedShadow2947**: YAY! I'm thrilled you're liking it so far! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune** Aww! Thanks! -BLUSHES!-

**Mila Crazyx**: It's loosely based on Papa to Kiss in the dark so there will be some similarities though not so much. THEY'RE STILL INNOCENT! HEHE! Oh! And there definitely will be guys after Naruchan- though who is a secccreeet! Hihihihi!

**Thank you to all who reviewed and do continue doing so!**


	4. Early Morning Perverts

**Serendipity**

Tainted Dreams 03

**Warnings: I'll probably have bad grammar (especially spelling)… Poor attempts at Japanese… and perhaps have out-of-character characters. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**This fic was inspired by: Papa to Kiss in the Dark**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Early Morning Perverts**

Dawn broke through the room's uncovered window, shedding light into the spacey room. A young boy grumbled as the morning light danced across his face, greeting his sensitive eyes. Not used to the intruding light yet, Naruto altered positions, willfully clinging onto his slumber. He snuggled deeper into the pillows as nimble fingers brought the duvet closer to his body. With a satisfied sigh, he once more lost himself in the world of the unconscious.

Just a few feet away, a man let out a hushed chuckle as he gazed lovingly towards the boy. Sasuke smiled tastefully at the way Naruto had wrapped himself up like an overstuffed burrito. The blond bundle resembled a scruffy baby fox, what with his hair in utter chaos and his soft features carefree and at ease. His orange pajamas were rumpled and that ridiculous nightcap he wore had found another spot beside the blond head.

Sasuke's features fell into deep contemplation as he observed the boy before of him. It had been quite a while since Sasuke had taken him in. The shabby ten-year-old boy Sasuke had met on the streets four years ago grew up to be the beautiful Naruto he looked upon today.

When it came down to it, Sasuke hadn't the slightest clue why he'd chosen to take the blond in. Sasuke had never been fond of kids. In truth, he had never aspired one of his own. Somehow, the concept of having a family never managed to seize his attention.

Charity wasn't it either. Admittedly, Sasuke was no saint… rather far from one too. Though many would take pity on the boy, Sasuke normally wouldn't have spared him a second glance. It wasn't because Sasuke was heartless, he just chose to be impassive was all.

So why did he take the boy in?

Sasuke could offer no response. The matter was similar to asking of existence. In truth, no one truly knows why one exists. There would be guesses and claims, but in reality, one would never know. Like any common person, Sasuke could only assume the explanation. It was perhaps inevitable. The gods played matchmaker and both he and Naruto just happened to be at the right place and at the right time. Though Sasuke had yet to understand what really motivated him to take the boy in, he'd never regret he did. Whether it was the gods or simply fate, Sasuke was thankful it'd been him and Naruto. He'd have it no other way.

Sasuke leaned lightly against the doorway watching contentedly at the way Naruto's chest would raise then gently fall, his breathing soft and steady.

He hesitated waking the boy up, but this was what he'd come up here for. He had already delayed long enough. With one last glance at the peaceful face, he walked up to the bed and settled himself at the edge.

Lightly, he nudged at the boys leg.

"Naruto" He whispered. "Time to get up."

Eyebrows furrowed in mild irritation for the disturbance. A noise that resembled a half moan, half groan escaped the light pink lips as Naruto tried once again to snooze off.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's stubbornness. It had always been terribly hard to wake the blond kid up. The boy could sleep through a nuclear war and wake up without the slightest clue what occurred the night before.

"Naruto." He said, louder this time.

There was no response. The boy hadn't even flinched, instead remained tranquil.

Over the years Sasuke had taken Naruto in his care, he'd observed many things when the boy slept. The way those pink lips parted ever so slightly and the way his hands would curl into soft little fists as a baby's would. Of the nights they slept together, Sasuke found it especially adorable when Naruto would occasionally snuggle closer into Sasuke's body when he'd get cold until his shivering ceased. And of all, Sasuke loved the moments when Naruto's face would scrunch up in the middle of the night as though caught in a bad dream. Then he'd inched closer to Sasuke as he took in the mans scent. Then suddenly, he'd relax and smile just slightly as though the very smell of Sasuke relieved him of his nightmare. Even in the slightest of gestures, Naruto managed to warm the cold man's heart every time.

Evidently, Sasuke had not only picked up Naruto's sleeping habits for he too discovered the easiest method to wake the blond boy up. He snickered. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He knew Naruto would have a fit at being woken up in this manner, but he had tried, right? He had exhausted _every possible_ possibility right? _Right?!_

Sasuke snorted. Convincing himself was futile, seeing as Naruto wouldn't know either way. Besides, if the boy suspected him of anything, Sasuke could convince him otherwise, ne?

_Ahh… The wonders of persuasion. _

A playful smirk danced across his features as he scooted closer to the scruffy blond bundle. He straddled Naruto's hips, careful not to put too much weight on the boy lest wake him before he _really did _wake him.

He kissed the blonds temple before diving in for his target. He licked at the boys earlobe, caressing the tan face as he did. He blew on Naruto's (rather wet) right ear, discreetly enjoying the little goose bumps that appeared on the smooth skin. Gently, he nibbled at it as a rabbit would with a carrot, taking pleasure in the little moans that escaped those pink succulent lips.

"Sasu…ke…" Naruto whispered as a faint smile danced across his features. Even in his sleep, Naruto craved for the man's touch.

Motivated by the little plea, Sasuke continued violating Naruto's innocent bodily parts. He nipped at the back of Naruto's ear, undoubtedly entertaining himself in the process. This was definitely worth waking up early for.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as a particular bite snapped him out of sleep. "Sasuke?" He whispered as he caught sight of raven hair on his right.

Sasuke stopped his antics on Naruto's ear as he watched the traces of sleep vanish from bright blue orbs. Sleep instantly being replaced by realization which later, was followed by a loud yelp.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?.!" Naruto shouted as he covered his ambushed ear with one hand and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke with the other.

Something inside the blond snapped. _Something bad was going to happen…_

Sasuke's features blossomed to a perverted grin promising hidden mischief beneath the suspicious gleam in his eyes.

_Yup. And he'd be the victim._

Naruto gulped as he inched farther from the man instinctively.

"What was what for, Sasuke asked, purposely adding emphasis on every syllable of the name.

It was probably the way Sasuke's eyes held far too much playfulness, or the way Sasuke kept inching closer that Naruto turned bright red. He could feel hot blood rush to his face and gather at the very tip of his ears. His heart sped up as he tried his very best to explain what he meant.

"You know!" Naruto tried. Seeing the raven cock his head to the side, his lips formed to a gigantic pout. Naruto had never been great with words under pressure.

Sasuke's face reflected thoughtfulness for a slight moment giving Naruto false hope that the older man had understood. Then, Sasuke shook his head and regarded Naruto with a sigh. "I don't seem to comprehend."

Once again, Naruto struggled to explain. He began with oversized gestures, occasionally pointing to his assaulted ear and little mumbles of "ear" and "violated".

It was so like the bastard to play with him! It was like Sasuke enjoyed seeing the blond squirm who in turn did not share the same feelings! Naruto grumbled, his face still painted red.

Frantically, Naruto began searching for words that would not trigger the "pervertedness" any further. Though Naruto was naïve in many aspects, Sasuke's DIRTY mind was something he knew rather well. Well, maybe not as much considering he'd always get lured into Sasuke's little traps, but well enough to make it through a virgin every time!

Patiently, Sasuke waited, masking amusement with confusion.

Soon enough, Naruto dropped the obnoxious gestures and settled with glaring. "That!" He said as he pointed to his offended ear. "That thing you did!"

A malevolent smile scattered on the Uchiha's lips. "Oh. Did you mean my tong-"

And as if swatting a fly, a hand smacked its way to the Uchiha's lips putting a halt to any words it had attempted to form.

"Yeah." Naruto grumbled in awkwardness. "Don't do that!"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow as he slowly pried nimble fingers off his face. He gave Naruto a thoughtful look, cocked his head and said, "Why not? You seemed to be enjoying yourself then…"

"Oh?" Naruto thought back for a moment before realizing, "TEME! I was asleep!" He struggled to get up as he tried pushing the older man off him. "And it's embarrassing!"

Sasuke refused to move from his comfortable position atop Naruto, though the other was beginning to claw at his arm. "Bastard, get OFF!" Naruto playfully swatted Sasuke across the chest though instantly getting caught in Sasuke's firm hold.

Intertwining their fingers together, Sasuke inched closer to the boys reddening face. "Is it?" He whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, sending a wave of shivers across the blonds body. With their faces merely inches apart, Sasuke stared into the agonizingly beautiful blue orbs. "I find it quite pleasant." The deep voice built for seduction involuntary sent Naruto's heart to race, threatening to escape from its confines.

Naruto's body stiffened as Sasuke's lips descended upon his own. Elegant well-practiced hands roamed about the orange pajama's before inching higher and settling to cup Naruto's face. Gradually, Naruto's body relaxed as he drew the man closer, opening his mouth in welcome. Tongues danced rediscovering the familiar sensations of each other. Tan fingers dug into raven hair, unconsciously tugging slightly in plea for air. Finally breaking away, he smiled slightly to Naruto who lay flushed and panting beneath him.

A spec of warmth graced the mans features which went oddly with the playful smirk he'd formed. Shifting forward, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and whispered a low "good morning" before licking at Naruto's ear.

"TEME!"

A loud shriek awoke the previously slumbering citizens of Konoha as a flock of birds flew off a tree.

Next time, Naruto would remember to use an alarm clock… Most definitely remember...

------------------------------

Today would be bad and Naruto knew it. Today would prove to be a horrible, horrible day. Naruto grumbled to himself as he caught sight of that mischievous gleam in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was in a playful mood, Naruto figured as he felt his eye instinctively twitch. Either Sasuke finally lost it from his constant workload or some idiot had fed him vitamins. A whole fricken bottle of multivitamins all coated in sugary goodness that would turn even the sanest of men crazy! May the idiot fall, break his neck, and die. Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms as he eyed the man next to him.

Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was… attractive. He was composed, dignified and habitually appeared stern.

Wordlessly, Naruto wondered if the man next to him was in fact the Sasuke. Taking a cautious glance, Naruto took note of the smug look. Yup. Still him.

Sasuke wasn't one for jokes, nor was he one to slack. He'd spend his days at work, returning late at night and leaving early in the morning. There'd be a lot of hectic days where Sasuke had to work in late, sometimes never having the chance to leave work. But despite his schedules, Sasuke would always have time to spend with Naruto, occasionally bringing him out or spending the day together. On the days where Sasuke couldn't return home, he'd send Kakashi to watch over Naruto, considering the man was free – which usually was the case.

Naruto hadn't met much of the people Sasuke worked with but he knew they had high respects for the man. Sasuke was a tactful businessman, widely known by plenty. Though he was only twenty-five, Sasuke had achieved enough to gain him a position as one of Japan's wealthiest men. Sasuke was a favorite amongst women who aspired to gain the surname "Uchiha". He was not only rich and renowned, but a good-looking bachelor as well.

Admittedly, Naruto was jealous though discreetly so. He hated it when women would flaunt themselves to Sasuke hoping to gain his favor with gigantic breasts and curvy figures. Though Sasuke paid them no heed, Naruto couldn't help but play the suspicious housewife. Sasuke _was_ technically _his_ (maybe not officially but it seemed that way at least).

It was Sasuke whom took him in, gave him a home and exasperatingly teased him to death regularly. It was Sasuke who'd kiss him every day and hold him tightly every night. And it was Sasuke who would promise to keep Naruto by his side forever. Naruto did not need to worry.

Naruto was snapped from his musings when Sasuke tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Though it is rather relaxing to sit here, I suggest you hurry on and take a bath, Usuratonkachi."

Glancing over to the clock, Naruto's eyes widened in distress as he realized how late he'd be. Throwing the pillows to the side, Naruto made his way out of bed, accidentally getting caught in the sea of covers in haste. He landed with a loud thud on the hardwood floor, his legs trapped in the web of covers that still hung to the bed.

"Baka!" Sasuke rushed over to the blond boys side hurriedly.

Naruto could feel that sadistic smirk on the Uchiha's face even without seeing it himself. He grumbled in frustration as he struggled to detangle himself from the covers that had in some way, managed to snake itself around his legs.

"Owowowow!" There was a persistent pang from where he'd fallen as he continued to detangle himself from the clutches of the covers.

Naruto felt another pair of hands aside from his own and looked over to see Sasuke disentangling the covers from his leg. Naruto glared up to the man, expecting a smirk or a smug look but saw none. Instead, the man looked rather angry, the opposite of what Naruto had been assuming. Beneath the angry exterior, Naruto took note of the worry that was etched in the Uchiha's eyes. That caused Naruto to stop struggling as he guiltily pouted and mumbled a soft, "I'm okay."

The look of anger vanished replaced with Naruto's initial thoughts. Sasuke gave him a smug look, playfully flicking Naruto in the forehead. "Dobe. You're so clumsy."

The now disentangled boy sat up from his sprawled position on the floor as he jabbed an angry finger at Sasuke's chest, guilt completely forgotten. "It's your own fault, TEME!"

"Oh? I believe it was your own doing, baka." Sasuke said, as he sat back down on the bed.

"No! If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have fallen!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest nodding vigorously as though convinced that it was in fact Sasuke's fault. Little grunts of "obviously your fault" and "teme" escaped the condemning boy's lips.

For a minute, Sasuke smiled at the blond boy's antics until deciding to play along. Two could play at that!

Feigning a look of utter remorse, Sasuke walked over to the blond who was now, completely oblivious.

"Alright then…" Sasuke chirped as he picked the boy up.

Like a fish out of water, Naruto began struggling, frantically waving both arms and legs in affect of having been unexpectedly picked up. "TEME! PUT ME DOWN!"

Naruto continued to struggle, occasionally adding loud shrieks of displeasure. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TEME!!"

If Sasuke hadn't have been holding the frantic blond, he would have been pinching the bridge of his nose. Naruto wasn't fun to irritate so early in the morning. The boy harbored one heck of a mouth. He could feel a headache approach.

"You're so loud, Naruto." He whispered in the boy's ear.

"THEN LET GO, DAMNIT!" Naruto certainly did not soften his voice. The Uchiha had yet to put him down, like hell he'd shut up! Justice was meant to be practiced, correct?.!

Sasuke halted in his walk once again feigning the look of utter shame. "But I feel guilty for hurting Even though his face held much guilt, his voice told Naruto otherwise. The bastard was playing with him again!

"Well, I'm FINE now!" Naruto bellowed, completely distrusting the older man.

Sasuke's pace quickened as Naruto started to panic. They were headed for the bathroom! A flood of horrific images ran through Naruto's mind, all depicting gruesome deaths. Shit! Maybe he shouldn't have blamed the Uchiha after all! A certain illustration of himself being drowned in a tub full of water sent the blond shrieking as he frantically tried to pry himself out of the Uchiha's grip. Another image of his corpse stuffed in the toilet bowl sent him over the edge as he tried clawing at Sasuke's face. Certainly the poised Uchiha wasn't homicidal maniac right? RIGHT?.!

"Baka, of course you're not…" Came the sinister reply as the bathroom door shut with a loud bang. There was a faint click alerting Naruto that Sasuke had locked the door.

Screw poised! Naruto thought as he stared longingly at the bathroom door.. He was going to die! He was going to die a slow, soggy death!

Mutely, Naruto wondered if the bathroom walls were soundproofed. Maybe, someone with super hearing powers would hear and inform someone with super muscle powers to break in and save him!

Naruto did not notice his pajama's slide off, detecting later on the orange pile on the bathroom floor. "Great." He thought bitterly. Sasuke wasn't just a homicidal bastard, but a perverted homicidal bastard as well. He was going to die naked.

The sound of alarms and blazing red lights awoke him from his pessimism. He was NAKED! Naruto blushed. Though there had been quite a number of times where he and Sasuke bathed together (nothing more, of course!), he was a still a little timid about being naked with Sasuke. It wasn't because he feared the man may "touch" him, Sasuke respected Naruto too much to do so, it was because of how self-conscious he felt. Of all things, their frequent baths were comfortable except for that little tinge of shame. Sasuke had commented on how beautiful he looked yet, Naruto remained embarrassed. Naruto wasn't plump, nor was he too scrawny but he couldn't help but feel a little insignificant having seen Sasuke's finer built.

It was weird really. Naruto would bathe with the Uchiha regularly, yet still feel overly embarrassed in other situations. It wasn't a forged embarrassment mind you, it was pure and instinctive. There was just something in the way Sasuke looked that'd make him squirm and blush furiously any day.

Naruto's line of thought shattered as the perverted homicidal bastard carried him once again to the bathtub. Naruto sighed in relief seeing the tub empty.

Wonderful! He wouldn't die wrinkled!

Naruto's internal dance of joy drew to an end however, as Sasuke grabbed hold of the shower head.

Shit! He was going to be hit to death before drowned! _Then_ he'd die wrinkled!

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut expecting metal to hit skull. His spine stiffened and his body shook as he waited frozen in place. When nothing came, he forced an eye open before a spray of cold water violated his body.

"TEEEMEEE! Q-quit that! IT'S COLD!" All thoughts of perverted homicidal bastards left his train of thought as he wrestled the showerhead from the Uchiha's grasp. A shower of water drenched their surroundings, though miraculously, Sasuke remained dry.

Between the pinching and hitting on Naruto's side, Sasuke managed to grab hold of the showerhead and calming the fuming blond simultaneously. Naruto sat in the middle of the tub, a scowl on his face as Sasuke happily wet his already soaked hair. Forget running away from the perverted homicidal bastard! The perverted homicidal bastard was going to die!

Sasuke couldn't restrain a small chuckle as he observed the boy before him. Naruto's arms were crossed, sitting Indian style in the middle of the tub with a dark look etched on his features. Though Naruto looked ready to kill, the furious gleaming blush completely destroyed the look. How utterly adorable...

"I can bathe myself you know!" Came a grumbled tone as Sasuke lathered up shampoo onto Naruto's hair.

Busily, Sasuke replied in a casual tone, "You'll drown."

"EH?.! Teme! I'm completely capable!"

"But you're injured. You'll strain yourself." Sasuke scrubbed at Naruto's back affectionately.

Paying no heed to the comforting little scrubs, Naruto tried reasoning with the Uchiha. "But-"

"You might slip on the soap and die."

"Eh?.! What does that have to do with-"

"Or get caught in the towel. You'll choke."

"Teme! That's-"

"Or get sucked in the drain."

Cold water greeted his body as Sasuke rinsed all traces of soap off.

With a frustrated sigh, Naruto bowed his head in defeat. Next time, he'd blame is own damn stupidity on himself!

-----------------------------

Naruto fixed his black gakuran **(1)** hastily buttoning it down. Not bothering to dry his hair, he quickly slipped on a pair of shoes before grabbing hold of his bag. Hurriedly, he made his way downstairs almost tripping over his own feet.

"Naruto. Over here." A familiar voice called from the kitchen. Abruptly, Naruto turned to walk over to where Sasuke stood.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he looked fondly at Naruto. The boy was wearing the standard black gakuran, buttoned down somewhat sloppily. His bag hung to the side of his body, stopping at the boy's hips. Grabbing hold of a towel, Sasuke pointed to a chair, silently ordering Naruto to sit down.

Naruto sat obediently as Sasuke rubbed the towel at his head. "You should consider drying off before stepping out of the shower, baka."

Lazily, Naruto nodded too relaxed to retaliate, silently enjoying Sasuke's assistance. The man continued without a sound, drying Naruto's hair as best as the towel would allow.

"Hurry up and eat. You'll be late."

Naruto hadn't noticed the hot bowl of ramen sitting on the table up until now. Happily, he dove in as Sasuke moved to discard the soggy towel.

Maybe today won't turn out too bad after all…

**TBC**

------------------------------

**(1)**Gakuran is the school uniform thing right? If not, sorry!

------------------------------

**AN:** This chapter was so… fluffy…(I can't believe I wrote this… rather… didn't think I could write like this! Haha!) Somehow, it seems awkward to look it over _(well… I will have to eventually… This won't edit by itself!)._ Oh yeah… I'm sorry! I'm not really accustomed to writing "intimate" moments or kissing scenes, so just bare with my sloppy writings.

I would also like to apologize for not updating sooner but I just finished my exams. (apparently, studies come first! Hehe.)

My Christmas vacation officially began Monday afternoon…YAY! (I spent Tuesday and Wednesday watching Hunter X Hunter and Bleach! –yeah, I know. How late.) But then the inevitable urge to write took over so here it is! The fruit of that urge. Again, sorry for the long wait. p

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!

------------------------------

**Captain Cheese** requested for the Japanese prefixes so here they are:

-**kun**: is while reffering to males who are younger...also used for females if the female is said to be as good as a male / males that are your friends normally under the age of 30  
-**chan**: used for females mostly. But can also be used for dear ones like lovers or little kids (male or female)  
**san:** most common suffix, Mr./Ms. used towards anyone you don't know very well unless they are young children (in which case you use chan) used always after someone you respect (friend's parents, people older then you)  
-**dono**: is another form of respect  
-**sama**: Lord, in modern japan used for someone at the head of a company or of very very high respect

-**sempai**: your senior in school or buisness upperclass men

-**sensei**: teacher or someone who is a master of their craft

-(**blank)**: reserved for close family and friends and lovers

-These are from **Makkura Arashi**and **Arika-of-the-Demons**. THANK YOU SO MUCH for these!

------------------------------

-From now on, I'll be replying via "reply button" (unless you don't have an account- then I'll reply through here!). -(_Embarrassed laugh_)- I didn't notice that reply button till now! Just goes to show how unfamiliar I still am with this site! Thank you **Stalker-san** for informing me!

-If you'd rather I reply the older way (posting them here) just tell me!

Lolly-chan: Sasuke's 25 now. I'm really happy you like! Thank you!

------------------------------

THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

**Shingai-naka****, Ragdoll, ****Red Asatari********Kuso-baba********fishlet****, lolly-chan, ****Nusku********Captain Cheese********misty's-mystic-rose********dead edged blade********SpottedShadow2947********Arika-of-the-Demons********Teh Emo Bitch Sasuke********Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune****, Banana Pancakes, ****Stalker-san********Makkura Arashi****, Insomniac, Kizuna9012, ****DarkRavie****   
**

Do continue spreading happiness in my life as the Christmas spirit guides your cursers over to the purple review button. Santa will surely add you to his nice list. (ack! HORRIBLE bribery!)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Till next time!

-**Tainted Dreams 03**


	5. Of First Days and Reunions

**Serendipity**

Tainted Dreams 03

**Warnings: I'll probably have bad grammar (especially spelling)… Poor attempts at Japanese… and perhaps have out-of-character characters. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be attempting to sell my liver and loan from my dog if I owned Naruto…**

**This fic was inspired by: Papa to Kiss in the Dark**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Of First Days and Reunions **

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's hands tightly grappled at his bag's shoulder strap. Although he'd been to school before, this was his first day at Konoha High school making him itchy with apprehension.

Until recently, he'd been studying at a different school with reputable standards, though it did not offer high school education. Thus, having finished his final year only a few months ago, Sasuke had moved him to Konoha High School, one of the most prestigious schools Konoha had to offer. While Naruto had been appreciative of the fact that Sasuke was sending him to this school, he couldn't help this feeling of uneasiness that was nagging at the pits of his stomach. This was a different school with different faces and definitely different challenges.

Letting out an agitated breath, Naruto turned to the man next to him. Sasuke was eyeing the school warily as though expecting it to suddenly sprout legs and run. His gaze had been so focused that Naruto had to wonder if the Uchiha was scrutinizing for cracks… which mind you, he probably was. Jabbing an annoyed finger over to Sasuke's unguarded stomach, Naruto scowled. "Stop doing that, teme!" Sasuke's protectiveness _could_ get a little over exaggerated at times.

Taking one last glance at the school, Sasuke regarded the shorter boy beside him with a small grin. "You sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

Nodding vigorously, Naruto frowned up to the raven. "I can fend for myself, thank you!" Bobbing his head once more for effect, Naruto marched spiritedly towards to school gates only to be unexpectedly snatched powerfully on the collar by Sasuke's strong hand.

Naruto felt himself being swirled around as strong arms encircled around his body, enveloping him in a tight hug. Lightly kissing at the blond's forehead, Sasuke smiled warmly, dark eyes fixed on blue. "Be good."

Carelessly patting the blond head, Sasuke urged the blond to move with a light push. "I'll pick you up later." And with that, Sasuke left for his car, quickly disappearing soon after.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he headed for the school gates once again, his face still unnaturally red. Moron.

------------------------------------------------------------

The school exterior in itself was grand. Light painted walls extended tall and wide and were brightened by the suns glow. A multitude of straight lines occasionally disrupted by elegant arches made up the large building. There was a relatively tall clock-tower; topped with a large elderly bell that Naruto assumed would signal when classes would start.

The schools courtyard was rather large and would prove to be quite the inconvenience for the schools gardeners. Although huge for its size, the grass along with the decorative plants looked well-managed and spectacular to the eyes. To the right, Naruto could see sports facilities which included a court for, Naruto guessed, each sport. To the left, there was another set of buildings which Naruto assumed would be the library and other educational facilities.

Taking uneasy steps towards the school's large double-door entrance, Naruto could hear random kids, familiarly talking amongst themselves.

Though Naruto thought he'd come in a little late, the school halls were still littered with a number of students. There were those who laughed and chatted happily amongst themselves, who Naruto figured, were upperclassmen based on their familiarity. Friendly hugs and excited gestures filled the halls as friends were once again reunited.

On the other hand, there were those who sat still in random places, desperately trying to cling on to consciousness as their weary eyes warned of 'do not disturb'. Quite a handful of students were hurriedly walking about, peeping into places, their statures and demeanors screaming 'late freshmen' to the world.

Glancing down at his watch, Naruto frowned. He'd be late if he didn't hurry.

As he quickly walked through the hallways smiling politely at those he passed, he scanned his schedule, inquiringly looking for his designated classroom.

104

Blue eyes waltzed through the brightly lit hallway which went on like an extensive maze. Each corner he'd turn looked quite identical from the rest apart from the ascending room numbers on each classroom door.

105

The sound of the bell rung through Naruto's ears as he picked up his pace, running along the halls as he frantically searched for his room. _'It should be the next one' _He thought as he turned the corner.

"OW!" Having bumped into an unknown force, Naruto fell with a loud yelp on something soft and cushiony.

"Asshole!" Came the strangled voice of Naruto's mattress who, unfortunately, landed face first on the tiled floor. "Get the fuck off!"

Naruto's ears perked in recognition as he slowly got off the grumbling boy. "K-Kiba?.!" Looking over to where the groaning boy was, Naruto's spirits flared as he recognized a familiar face. Kiba had been one of his best friends back in fourth grade, until their ties were severed when Kiba had been transferred to a new school.

Kiba still had the same wild hair that flung wantonly in all directions. He had the same eyes that held much mischief within the dark brown confines and the same almost animalistic quality within his demeanor. He'd grown taller and his voice was less childish from when they had still been together.

"That's right loser." The seething boy got to his feet as he dusted himself off, still not recognizing his assaulter. His regained balance was short-lived however, as he found himself tumbling back once again; this time, with the same 'asshole' hugging his ribs with impossible pressure.

"It is you!" The boy squealed as his grip tightened all the more.

"JERK! OWOWOWOW!" His head hurt, his back hurt and he couldn't breathe! Some moron with blond hair had latched onto him and no matter how hard he struggled, the damn leach wouldn't budge! "Get the hell OFF!"

If the damned thing didn't get off, he wouldn't hesitate to bite!

Almost desperately, Kiba jabbed at his perpetrators face trying to awkwardly get the bastard off. No matter how hard he jabbed, or how evilly he sneered, the blond boy refused to let go. Damn. The asshole was persistent. Too bad he could be too!

"OW!!" Naruto yelped as a set of pearly whites dug itself in his arm. Kiba had blindly bitten Naruto's arm who still sat on his stomach with their limbs tangled up in what looked to be a human knot. "Damn it Kiba! Don't bite! OW! That's -"

"Ahem!"

And suddenly, their position on the floor never felt so embarrassing.

------------------------------------------------------------

Large hands entangled itself in the mess of white hair that flung in all directions. "I'll let this slide for now but public display of affection is strictly prohibited on campus." The principal paused, masking amusement with the heated glare thrown over to the two seated boys. "Understand?" Dark eyes studied the boy's in front of him as he noted their stiff demeanors.

A pair of ruffled heads nodded.

"You may go."

Instantly, the pair rushed to leave, not wanting another lecture about 'proper observance of rules' and oddly, 'the dangers of public sex'. But before both boys could grab hold of the doorknob that lead to somewhere with a far more comfortable atmosphere, the principal stood from his large leather chair.

"If you wish, I know a few positions you could try."

The sounds of the door slamming and running feet were his response, and the principal pouted.

"Guess not."

------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite the surprise really, that Naruto found that he and Kiba shared their first subject together. Generally, Naruto would've been ecstatic if not for their little incident earlier on. They had just endured thirty minutes of hell, what with their principal discussing things that shouldn't have been discussed. Naruto was late, embarrassed and morally wounded.

Their principal was an odd, aged man with long unruly white hair. He'd gone on and on about _certain things_ with obvious amusement that lay hidden beneath the faltering frown he wore. It was obvious their principal took sadistic pleasure in making them squirm, and in turn, Naruto deemed him pervert. A nasty old pervert!

Laughter from his right snapped Naruto back to reality. "I don't see how you found that funny, dogface!" Naruto grumbled as he thwacked his friend on the head.

Kiba had spent half an hour snickering, joyously impersonating their perverted principal. It seemed Kiba found their whole predicament immensely hilarious, though Naruto however, was most definitely not amused.

"I suggest however, that you continue in the janitor's closet. It's hardly ever used." Another howl of laughter resonated from Kiba's wide opened mouth.

"Damn it Kiba! Shut up!" Jabbing another angry finger at Kiba's side, Naruto fumed. How his friend found it funny, Naruto did not know or care to understand. He'd been embarrassed, spiritually wounded and stripped of his pride; and his '_friend'_ wasn't doing him any good!

"Well it was your fault in the first place!" Kiba retorted as he rubbed at his side. "If you hadn't smothered me-"

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Instantly shutting up, Naruto lowered his head and muttered an apology to their History teacher. Kiba on the other hand remained snickering, obviously amused that Naruto had been the only one scolded.

There were no further disturbances except a snicker or two from Kiba who still found the whole situation hilarious. Their first lesson droned on and Naruto was beginning to detest his first day of class.

It was pathetic really. The first day was supposed to be spent with friendly introductions and quarter outlines. Apparently, Konoha High did not apply to the customary tradition. Instead, teachers had seemed too excited to undergo formalities and began with their lectures immediately.

"As I was saying, this civilization began with…" Zoning their teacher's croaky voice away, Naruto muttered another set of curses over to his friend. "Jerk!"

------------------------------------------------------------

By recess Naruto's spirits had lifted, having gone through three boring subjects with nasty, croaky teachers all with the intent to turn Naruto's golden hair grey. The very moment the bell to recess had resonated during English, Naruto instantly headed to where Kiba and he had promised to meet.

Waiting along the corridor that headed to the cafeteria, Naruto smiled. Kiba and he had History, Math, Science and P.E together, in which Naruto was grateful for despite the earlier conflict. It was comforting to be with a familiar face, no matter how ridiculously obnoxious Kiba could get.

"Oy Naruto! Look who I found!" Kiba's loud voice boomed through the corridor, casting several eyes to look his way.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Still caught in the clutches of disbelief, Naruto gaped at his friend. Like Kiba, Sakura had been in the same school that he'd attended. Although Sakura had her own set of friends back then, she, Naruto, Kiba and a few others would often be caught hanging out together. She was fun to be with and pretty much the only sane one in their little group. She usually ended up scolding them for their little tirades of mischief thus dubbed the mother hen.

"Quit gaping, Naruto!" Smiling, Sakura hugged her childhood friend while ruffling the unruly blond locks. "It's been a while, ne?"

Nodding, Naruto beamed over to the slender girl, completely ecstatic for their little reunion. Flicking her short pink hair over to the side, Sakura smiled back.

Heading over to the cafeteria, Naruto happily announced, "I'm glad you're here, Sakura-chan!"

Pausing in her walk to lay her hands on her waist, Sakura smirked. "Well someone's gotta keep an eye on you two baka's!"

"Bet you just followed me around, Sa.ku.ra.chaann." Suggestively wiggling his eyebrows for effect, Naruto grinned.

"Must've missed me that much to apply to the same school as me, ne?" Kiba followed, mimicking Naruto's earlier actions.

Lifting pink, finely plucked brows, Sakura scowled. "Moron's! The both of you!"

------------------------------------------------------------

The day progressed as anticipated. Teachers droned on about this and that whilst students paid as little attention possible. It was only the first day of school and yet slackers were already visible.

Seeking refuge in staring at his Algebra teacher's large, oversized mole, Naruto wondered how long before the thing would pop. Not that mole's could pop, but that thing was inhuman!

Averting his gaze from the brown ball of moleness, Naruto averted his gaze to Kiba who sat seated next to him. It had been rather odd without Kiba's random calls of "how long till lunch" and little groans of displeasure. Now, Naruto knew why. Kiba's short attention span had been intently transfixed on their teacher's forehead, right on the very same mole in which Naruto had been pondering about.

"You think if I happened to prick at it, it'd pop?" Kiba asked, still not averting his gaze from the mole.

Naruto snickered, rolling blue eyes at his friend.

"I'm not kidding." Gripping his pen in a rather awkward fashion, Kiba's eye twitched. "Just a little prick…"

At that, Naruto suppressed the urge to laugh. "Quit picking on the mole, dork!"

"Like you weren't thinking it!" Kiba retorted.

Guiltily, Naruto brought his gaze back to the mole. A moment of silence, then… "It looks like a Ned."

"You named the fricken mole?!" At that, Kiba laughed. "More like a Freddy." He added as an afterthought.

There was another moment of utter silence before, "I think it's alive."

"No shit."

To say the least, Math was a lesson in which both boys were highly entranced.

------------------------------------------------------------

The school's cafeteria filled with numbers of students, all hungry for food. Lunch had just begun and the moment the bell had rung, the room was instantly filled. There were tables neatly scattered about and Naruto, Sakura and Kiba found themselves situated in the farthest corner, far from all the busy bodies.

"What a relief! It seems I'll only be spending science with both you idiots!" Sakura wiped at her large forehead as she let out a sigh of pent up air.

She'd been scanning through both her friends schedule's only to find that she and Naruto only shared study hall together along with science, wherein all three would be in. Though a little disappointed, Sakura felt like teasing.

"That's not nice, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined with mouthfuls of his lunch, obviously feigning hurt.

"Well, can't blame her for being a bitch, ne Naruto?" Kiba whispered.

There was a loud thwack, and suddenly, Kiba found himself on the floor harboring a rather large lump on the head. "Jerk!"

"I was just kidding!" Kiba mumbled as he picked himself up from the cafeteria floor. Rubbing his abused head, Kiba dusted himself off. "Damn that bitch can hit!"

Another thwack and suddenly, Kiba knew that it'd be best not to comment.

Content at inflicting her friend more bodily harm, Sakura giggled. _Ah, just like old times…_

Continuing on with their lunches, comfortable silence surrounded the trio as students happily chatted amongst themselves.

"How's Sasuke-san **(1)** been, Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked, eyeing the blond boy in front of her.

Having been in the process of swallowing, Naruto almost choked. "Eh?! T-That teme?!"

Beside him, Kiba smirked.

"F-Fine!" Naruto mumbled, stomping on Kiba's foot from underneath the table. He received a small yelp and a bitter look from the abused boy. _Oh, he'd better keep that large mouth shut!_

Casting a peculiar glance over to Kiba, Sakura brought her gaze back to Naruto and smiled. It had already been a known fact that Sakura harbored quite a large crush on Naruto's guardian as did most females in society. Constantly, she'd gone over to Naruto's home just to catch a glimpse of her dark haired prince. Although she did have quite the emotion for Sasuke, she did befriend Naruto far before she even knew of his existence. Naruto was her treasured friend who happened to have the world's hottest guardian.

"Is Sasuke-san picking you up today?" Sakura asked, not bothering to hide her blushing cheeks. She'd told Naruto long before of her feelings, and Kiba knew too.

"Of course he is." Kiba interjected, receiving yet another stomp on his foot. "Fucker!"

"Oh? He is?" Sakura asked, her eyes glowing and her smile widening.

"Heh! Someone's horny!" And for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Kiba found himself sprawled chaotically across the floor. "Damn assholes! Both of you! Quit abusing my sexy body!!"

"Serves you right!" Sakura scoffed, suppressing the giggle that had began to form at the sight of Kiba. "Who said anything about sexy, dork?"

Naruto laughed at his friend's predicament. Kiba's mouth was one of the many reasons of Kiba's troublemaking issues. Though large and loud it was, Naruto trusted it despite the little comments it would suddenly burp out.

Of all Naruto's friends, Kiba was by far his only best friend thus the reason for his attained knowledge. Naruto thought back during their elementary years where he had spilled the beans on his and Sasuke's… relationship.

-------

_Two boys sat lazily across the wooden floor of Naruto's home, both busily drawing on separate sheets of paper. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and both boys were obediently transfixed on their homework._

"_Ne, Naru-chan!"_

_Glancing from his drawing, the blond haired boy looked over to his friend. "What is it, Kiba-chan?"_

"_I can't think of what to draw!" Kiba admitted, crossing his arms as a pout decorated his lips._

"_Eh? Why not?" Placing his crayon down, Naruto cocked his head to the side._

"_I don't know who to draw as my important person." Crawling over to Naruto, Kiba took a peep at what his friend had drawn. "Who did you draw?"_

"_Sasuke, of course!" Naruto announced happily._

_There was a moment of silence. Then…_

"_Ah… Naru-chan…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Why are you there in a wedding dress??" _

-------

Naruto shivered as he recalled excitedly telling Kiba about him and Sasuke. He should've spotted the warning signs and red flags blaring for him to shut up. If only his little mind had known the implications of doing so… Naruto sighed. Good thing Sasuke had taken that drawing and asked him to do another… Otherwise, there'd be a lot more explaining to do.

"How has Sasuke-san's work been?"

Snapping out of his revere, Naruto coughed. Sending a warning glance over to the snickering Kiba, Naruto shrugged. "Alright."

"Ah. He hasn't been tiring himself working, has he?" Sakura asked, concerned.

And then, a burst of laughter erupted from Kiba's throat as he slammed his hand on the cafeteria table. "Bet work isn't the only thing that gets him tired!"

Naruto's cheeks burned and he really did feel like killing Kiba now. He was still a virgin damn it!

Surprised for actually thinking that, Naruto tackled Kiba to the floor, showering him with pinches galore.

Still laughing and still very much amused, Kiba suddenly didn't mind being situated with the floor once more.

Lost in confusion, Sakura didn't bother separating the two, slightly amused herself.

As Naruto proceeded to attempt more bodily harm on the still hysterical Kiba, a shadow loomed over the two.

Caught in their little rumble, both boys didn't notice the man crouching down beside them.

"Boys!" Abruptly, both Kiba and Naruto froze.

"Remember! The JANITOR'S closet!" Their principal whispered as he walked off with the perverted smile very much evident.

**TBC…**

------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)Again, I thank ****Makkura Arashi**and **Arika-of-the-Demons**** for telling me the suffixes.**

------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Heh…Heh…Heh? My late updates are totally not funny… I know. School's taking over my life _(note: annoyingly whiny voice). _I can't promise speedy updates but I do promise to finish this some day. Lol. At least you got that to look forward to right? _Right_? My fourth quarter's looking quite hectic what with so many things to do (especially the English literary criticism paper- not to mention the defense after it).

Well, summer vacation's coming up somewhere during March so my schedule's looking quite promising after school finishes! (Wow. After that, I'll be a senior. GO SUPREMACY!) Ah well, hope you enjoyed reading this despite the fact that it may seem draggy. Don't worry; this story does have a plot though it might turn to be quite sluggish. Sorry.

**Oh yeah. I placed an author's note/warning on chapter 1. I highly urge you all to read that despite it being rather delayed. Hehe.**

------------------------------------------------------------

**AN again: **Okay… I shall gracefully take back my "replying via reply button" tirade. It's not fun despite its convenience in appearance. It's confusing _(though it's more because of how absentminded I am). _So, if I happened to not reply on something 'replyable', know it has sent to someone else. And to those who received something non-applicable, know that it was for someone else. Deepest apologies everyone!

------------------------------------------------------------

**roboguy45**: Naruto's 14 now which makes Sasuke _(-Counts fingers-)_ 25. Yup. They got an 11 year difference. Sorry if that freaks you out! I should've put a warning earlier.

**Stalker-san**: Nyaha! Sorry, I'm back to the old way of reviewing! Although thanks for telling me about the review button. It's a pity I get so absentminded sometimes. Poop. Would've been convenient to use.

**Makkura Arashi** Wahh! (-Looks back at last chapter-) where?? Sorry, I don't proofread as efficiently as I need to be. Also… I think I have this unconscious ability to confuse my readers so sorry about that too. They haven't done 'anything' like that yet. Hehe. Oooooh… (-wiggles eyebrows-) Sasuke's keeping his hands to himself… well… not literally, but you get the point. Hehe!

**Guess Who: **Oh NO… You found it! Why Lord… WHY?.!

**------------------------------------------------**

**DarkRavie****dead edged blade****SpottedShadow2947****Red Asatari****Nusku****roboguy45****Stalker-san****, Ragdoll, ****Makkura Arashi****, amc, Guess Who**

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Do keep commenting! I'd like to know how well or poorly I'm doing.

See you all… hopefully soon!

**-Tainted Dreams 03**


	6. When Jealousy Brews

**Serendipity**

Tainted Dreams 03

**Warnings: I'll probably have bad grammar (especially spelling)… Poor attempts at Japanese… and perhaps have out-of-character characters. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be attempting to sell my liver and loan from my dog if I owned Naruto…**

**This fic was inspired by: Papa to Kiss in the Dark**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: When Jealousy Brews **

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wiggled, sandwiched onto his fluffy haven as he savored the pleasant feel of softness beneath his body. He heaved the covers higher, just enough so it lay beneath his nose and shifted to find the warmth that had somehow managed to free itself quite some time ago. Naruto's arm snaked its way across the expanse of the bed, searching for the body that brought not only warmth, but a pleasant sensation of comfort as well. Disappointed to have found an empty spot on the bed, drowsy blue eyes opened and began its search for the person his body yearned for.

A soft rustling of papers caught his attention and he sat up lazily to find Sasuke focused on what Naruto assumed was a heap of paperwork. His back was straight, posture refined and his movement elegant. Rubbish, Naruto thought wondering how uncomfortable sitting like that had to be. Even when slouched and comfortable, sitting for lengthy periods brought misery to both the ass and muscle. What more with that demeanor? And judging by the way Sasuke would momentarily pause to stretch his neck, Naruto guessed the man had been at it for quite some time. He shook his head disapprovingly, pouting at how uncomfortable he felt just by watching.

The swift humming of pen on paper had begun lulling Naruto's senses as he noticed the slight dropping of his lids. Figuring he'd watch the Uchiha some other time, he contentedly flopped back down his fluffy haven with a small sigh.

"You're up." Sasuke stated upon hearing a small thud followed by the soft release of breath from the beds direction. He spun his seat to face the blond that lay sprawled on his back, head turned and eyes fixed intently on his.

Naruto scowled halfheartedly as he rolled to lie on his side and propped his head onto his left hand. "You were noisy." He mumbled deliberately dismissing the fact that he'd woken up missing Sasuke's body next to his. Like heck he'd '_mention'_ that.

Sasuke grinned no missing the discreet pink on the blonds cheeks. Naruto was a horrible liar. He crossed his legs and sat back more comfortably on his seat (to Naruto's quiet relief) and laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on the armrest. "That's why I tell you to sleep in your own room, baka."

Naruto's lips pursed. "And I tell you it's because your bed's softer then mine, teme." He patted the bed confidently for emphasis. "See?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grinned. The fact that they had the same bed (though different in size) didn't seem to occur to the blond who rarely used it to notice anyways. Despite wanting to point that fact out, he chose against it and instead headed over to Naruto who looked curiously upon him.

He sat on the foot of the bed and patted it just as Naruto had, minus the vigor. "Hmm…" He peered over to the blond who had now sat down, head cocked and gaze questioning. Sasuke surveyed the bed intently, shifting his hips just the slightest bit to examine the highly praised furniture. "It appears to be just like any other bed in the house, Naruto."

Naruto crinkled his nose at Sasuke's mocking. He was too tired to care at the moment. He lay back down on his belly and breathed in a small contented smile. "I still say it's softer then mine." He murmured, the mattress slightly obscuring his words.

He felt the bed shift a little and initially thought Sasuke had gone back to his desk and onto the idle pile of papers. He was proven wrong, however, when Sasuke's heavier body flopped onto his, drawing a silent "oof" from the blonds lips.

At a young age, Sasuke had been taught constantly of the benefits of taking an open opportunity and manipulating it to your liking. Business was a constant battlefield and when presented with good opportunities, it was best to grab hold of it, lest it disappear.

And Naruto was an open opportunity just waiting to be laid **(1)** down on, so manipulate Sasuke did.

"Ah, I'm mistaken." Sasuke stated in mock fault. "It is rather soft."

From bellow, Naruto could almost see the stupid grin on the stupid face of the stupid Uchiha. "Get off bastard!"

"Astonishing!" There was an annoying gasp near his ear "It talks as well!"

"OFF!"

With his front on Naruto's back, Sasuke managed to burry his head in the blonds neck. He let in a breath, tickling the hairs on Naruto's neck. "It smells rather pleasant too."

And Naruto both shivered and burnt red. He scowled and tried once again to wiggle free from the Uchiha. "Damnit TEME! Get off!"

"I don't think I will. It's too warm and comfortable to do so." Sasuke stated, cringing a little at Naruto's screechy demand.

"Well you're heavy!" This time, Naruto tried whining. Maybe Sasuke would take pity on poor blond boys.

"And you're lumpy." Sasuke reached over to the blonds ass giving it gentle squeeze. Instantly, Naruto yelped and thrashed around irritably as muttered curses to perverted jerks all over the world, particularly the one atop him.

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled after he'd calmed.

A slight chuckle was the only response he'd got.

Seeing that Sasuke had been lying perfectly still for a while, Naruto groaned unhappily and let the damned Uchiha have his damned way. He needed to rest anyway (not that he cared of course), but the bastard was bound to get bored sooner or later.

So he waited.

…And waited.

Annoyed that _'sooner or later'_ had yet to come and further ticked that Sasuke had now engulfed him in a cuddle, Naruto scowled. _The bastard was getting too comfortable!_

"Don't we have anything to do today? Places to go maybe??" Naruto encouraged. Perhaps Sasuke would get off once he realized they'd be late for something. "People to meet?!"

"Hn. Office." Sasuke said, his breath tickling Naruto's ear.

Instantly, Naruto's mood fell. "When?" He asked, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"In an hour."

Naruto frowned. Not only would Sasuke be going to work on a Sunday, he sounded tired too. "How long did you sleep, bastard?" Naruto asked, his eyes going back to the hefty pile of documents on Sasuke's large table.

"Enough." He answered simply.

'Liar.' Naruto thought vehemently. 'You've been up all morning, haven't you?'

Naruto lay silent awhile, enjoying Sasuke's warmth despite the heavy body atop him. His mind drifted throughout the weeks events and how Sasuke had been absent throughout each and every one of them. He'd hardly seen Sasuke at all. Each day he would come home late and despite how hard Naruto tried waiting up for him, sleep had always won over, his consciousness never passing two in the morning. Actually witnessing the Uchiha home was only done early in the morning and even that was a hasty reunion, what with getting ready for school and Sasuke for work.

Naruto had anticipated spending Saturday with Sasuke home but that thought was quickly devoured by Sasuke calling late Friday evening stating he'd be home late Saturday. To Naruto's utter disappointment, Sasuke had undeniably arrived as planned though much, much later then expected.

Sasuke had been working all week so today had been a sure shot for Naruto which, like each and every night, shattered what little hope Naruto had to get to spend time with the Uchiha.

"You should get ready now, teme!" Naruto stated hesitantly, trying as much as possible to mask his gloomy tone.

"Hmm. In a little while." Sasuke whispered, already fully aware of Naruto's disappointment.

Minutes later, Sasuke lazily got off the blond who did the same, stretching dramatically right after. "Finally!" Naruto bellowed enthusiastically, though his eyes looked saddened and dull. "Jeez bastard. I thought you'd never get off!" He laughed as happily as he could.

Sasuke didn't smile along with Naruto's antics; instead he caressed the blonds cheek gently. "I'll be home soon." He kissed his forehead and smiled at the blond who smiled hopefully back at him. "I promise."

He ruffled Naruto's short blond locks fondly then headed over to the bathroom. Upon reaching the door, he turned back to the blond who sat watching him from behind.

"Care to join me in my bath, Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned as he rolled his eyes disgustedly. "Who'd want to, stupid bastard?"

This time, Sasuke smiled fondly at the blond who'd already made his way to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi made himself comfortable on the large leather couch as he drew his feat to lay neatly on the coffee table. The furniture, though not foreign to him, were not his. He groaned as he lazily stretched the crick on his neck and yawned right after. It was still quite early to be up on a Sunday morning, he thought tiredly.

"I knew you'd be here!" Naruto acclaimed peeping from the doorway.

Kakashi straightened the slightest to acknowledge the young boys presence. "Ah, Naruto! Why are you up this early in the morning?" He smiled.

Shutting the door behind him, Naruto made his way to the older man, distastefully eyeing Kakashi's feet which he shooed off with a light slap. "The bastard woke me." He stated, viciously eyeing Kakashi restore his feet to their spot on the table.

Kakashi gave him a pleasant smile as Naruto plopped down on the other side of the couch, stretching his legs so that it lay close to Kakashi's thigh, his head resting atop the armrest.

The grey haired man eyed the boy amused, and then shook his as unhappily. "Where are your manners, boy?"

"Shut up and get your own coffee, lazy bastard." Naruto grumbled, already fully aware of where Kakashi was headed. "And get your feet off the table, damnit!"

Kakashi snickered, obediently sliding his foot off the table and onto the polished floor. "Is this how you treat your guests, Naruto?" Kakashi said in mock disappointment. He shook his head and sighed. "I'll have to tell you off to the Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes remained fixed on the ceiling as he regarded Kakashi in an unreadable tone. "You're no guest here." He drew his hand so that it rested on his forehead. "You know that Kakashi."

"Indeed." Kakashi nodded as he took notice upon the ceiling himself. He was a regular face to this house, so regular that Sasuke had dubbed a guest room officially his and even had some of his own clothes stored there for emergency use.

When Naruto had been much younger, Kakashi would often stay the night when Sasuke stayed locked at work. The older man had pitied the thought of Naruto home alone at such a fragile age. There would be no one to care for him for Sasuke didn't hire full-time workers to tend to his house, nor did he seek the services of cooks or nannies. He'd hire someone to clean his home and tend their gardens from time to time, but nothing permanent. Being so well-known and so well-off had its drawbacks, and Sasuke feared the possibility a scandal. The way he treated or rather, acted with his young companion wouldn't precisely be considered "acceptable" by the locals. Naruto still being a minor was already a well known fact to the Uchiha.

"He's been real busy lately, ne?" It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement. Kakashi turned to the blond boy who still remained in the same position.

"It's not easiest job out there." Kakashi said. "He earns plenty but works just as much as he earns."

Naruto sat up. "He doesn't need that much money!" he stated irritated. "And he's already rich enough, so spending time home shouldn't be that difficult on his part!"

Naruto's temper was rising somewhat and all Kakashi could offer was his silent sympathy. It was understandable that Naruto should feel lonely. "He's a busy man but he tries hard to make the time for you, you know." He offered after a brief moment of silence. "He loves you more than you know, Naruto."

It seemed that the blonds mood, despite the slight irritation, had calmed considerably. He looked troubled and still frowned, but his temper had left. "The bastard doesn't tire himself out, does he?"

Despite how rudely Naruto had worded it, Kakashi saw true concern within those blue eyes. "He's a strong man, he can fend for himself." He said, choosing his words correctly.

Sasuke was indeed strong, though sometimes irrational. He'd plunge into business deals and handle large projects that Kakashi sometimes wondered if Sasuke was indeed a masochist. The man took on more than he could for the sake of enlarging his fathers business.

"Your father's not here anymore." Kakashi would sometimes wish to say just to put a halt to Sasuke's thirst for achievement. It worried Kakashi that Sasuke would overwork himself to unconsciously prove himself to a man long gone.

"Strong my ass!" Naruto scoffed, shattering Kakashi's train of thought. "The bastard's been trying to get me to massage his back for the past month!"

Kakashi grinned to himself wondering whether that was indeed the only place Sasuke wanted massaging on.

"He groans when he bends over and his bones crack like crazy!"

Naruto continued to rant "fictional facts" about the Uchiha and to Kakashi's utter horror, Naruto stated "He's and old man!" In his head, Kakashi ticked the number of year's advantage he had over the Uchiha, wondering exactly what Naruto labeled him as. If Sasuke was 'old man'… he'd be what, exactly?!

From behind the two conversing fools, Sasuke cleared his throat. "As much as I'd hate to separate your conversation, we really have to get going." He said regarding Kakashi with a polite nod.

Unhurriedly, Kakashi got up, stretching once more just for the sake of it. He left the room with a friendly wave, closing the room as he left.

"I'll call you later." Sasuke said as he went over to the blond, giving his forehead a quick peck. "Be good."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun!" It had been hours later when two of Naruto's friends arrived to do absolutely nothing on a Sunday afternoon.

Naruto beamed fondly at Sakura's use of suffix. "Quit indulging him with formalities, Sakura." Kiba grinned evilly when Narutos face fell to a scowl. "Sasuke isn't here."

Wide eyed though still full of hope, the young girl turned to Naruto who only grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "You said he'd be here!" She whined, her body limping as Kiba shoved her in.

"Well watcha gonna do." Naruto locked the door shut as Kiba began dragging Sakura up the wide set of stairs, Sakura dazedly following along.

"Which one's yours again?" Kiba called almost to the top.

Naruto made his way to the kitchen in search for snacks. "The second door to the right." He shouted back.

"Right."

"Don't drop her, Kiba. She'll kill you." Upon entering the kitchen door, Naruto heard Sakura shriek followed by Kiba's snickering. He shook his head as he squatted to open the cabinet door. He chose a big bag of chips, not minding whichever he chose, shut the cabinet and grabbed three cokes from the fridge.

Hurriedly, he went upstairs and into his room to find Kiba flopped onto his bed and Sakura intently staring at his and Sasuke's picture.

"About time! I'm thirsty!" Kiba grumbled, head pressed onto the mattress.

Naruto rolled his eyes and placed his food baggage upon his study table which was unsurprisingly clean considering Naruto never used it. "Get it yourself."

"Inhospitable dick."

And to Naruto's utter satifaction, Kiba yelped as a can of coke went flying through the air, landing on the spot near Kiba who just grinned and snapped it open.

Upon hauling Sakura off of Sasuke's picture, both boys decided to burn time with video games, as opposed to Sakura who chose to read atop Naruto's bed as opposed to 'rotting her brain'.

It was late afternoon and a gloomy Naruto later when Sakura insisted they watch Sunday gossip. Naruto, after relearning Kiba's hidden talent with video games, readily agreed despite not wanting to watch it himself. Kiba on the other hand just frowned and jabbed Naruto on the side.

"Let the lady listen to her gossip!" Naruto reasoned, rubbing his side sourly.

"You bitter, bitter fool!" Kiba grinned. "Admit it. I've squashed that ego of yours!"

"Dogbreath." Naruto muttered. "You cheated."

Kiba ruffled Naruto's unruly hair, getting Naruto to frown further more. "Nah. You just suck."

So Sakura contentedly settled on Sunday gossip as Kiba found redemption online. Naruto on the other hand, stared blankly into space.

After thirty minutes of intense, star gossip, Naruto had learned that a singer was actually adopted; an actor was caught making out in the studio, and a basketball star was secretly playing tennis. It was all rubbish really, and Naruto had to wonder why the heck people would want to watch news about people being people and why Sakura, one of the smartest people he knew, would watch this show.

"…and after the break, Japan's most eligible bachelor… dating?!" Familiar features popped onto the TV screen and Naruto chocked down a gasp.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked down the halls of Mangekyou Industries, swirling his car keys on his left forefinger. The men and women he passed bowed respectfully, some even attempting to make light conversation for which he ignored with much venom.

He descended down to the lobby, the elevator dinging as he left. Relived to almost be out of this place he'd grown far too familiar with, he made his way through the streets and onto his parking space.

"Sasuke!" A female voice resounded through the air, blending in with car shrieks and tire hisses. Sasuke cringed. "There you are, Sasuke!" Red painted nails latched onto his shoulder.

"Ah, Yamanaka." **(2)** He gave a slight nod as the girl with bleach blond hair pouted her red painted lips.

"Sasuke." She scolded, her finger wiggling just the slightest. "I though we'd be on first name basis after… last night." She purred, those fingers finding their way to Sasuke's chin. "You're such a handsome man."

As politely as Sasuke could manage, he shrugged that annoying finger off. "Ino." He stated flatly. "I best be on my way." Again, he gave a nod and headed off too his car.

Quick pitter-patters of high heeled shoes followed him and those bright red fingers latched onto his shoulder once more. "Ah, but what's your hurry, Sasuke-kuuun? It's too early to spend such a beautiful day home."

"Indeed." Sasuke nodded, his hand gently clasping onto Ino's. "But I'm afraid there's someone waiting for me." He smiled courteously as he let go of her hand.

Ino raised a blond brow. "I'm sure that person can wait." She smiled sweetly. "Won't you accompany me for some coffee, at least?"

Sasuke sighed, torn between wanting to go home to Naruto and coffee with Ino. He stuffed his keys onto his left pocket as Ino smiled triumphantly.

"A fine choice, Sasuke-kuunn."

Sasuke just smiled politely.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Is- is Sasuke really dating that… that woman?" Sakura asked hesitantly when the report had finally finished.

Naruto just shrugged in response, eyes still glued onto the TV screen. "I…" There wasn't much to say, actually. The reporters had done a fine job at gathering shots, pictures, and proof of instances where Sasuke and _that_ woman were together. It left no room for debate.

She was blond, though her hair finer and lighter then Naruto's. It was quite long and looked incredibly soft and well handled. Faintly, he recalled Sasuke's fancy with his own hair. The man had always petted him when Naruto was too sleepy to retaliate or tired to shove those fingers away. Her eyes were blue; big, bright blue eyes that Naruto knew Sasuke loved. She was slim, sexy and had big breasts. Unlike Naruto, she was a woman, beautiful and elegant. She seemed well-mannered.

The TV blackened and Naruto turned to see that Kiba had shut it off. "Aww c'mon Sakura! Sasuke would never fall for someone like that!" Kiba grinned, his comment mostly for Naruto's sake.

"But… But the TV…"

"It's gossip." Kiba said crouching down to Sakura who'd slumped down onto the floor. "People make stuff up just for the heck of it!" He said staring completely at Naruto.

"Maybe, but…"

"For all you know they could be friends..." But Naruto knew Sasuke didn't _make_ friends nor did he _want_ friends. "Or business pals, or something."

Sakura nodded briefly, still slouched onto the floor. "Dude! Didn't your mom ever tell you not to believe everything you see on TV?!" Kiba grinned, good-naturedly swatting Sakura's shoulder. He looked over to Naruto, his eyes telling Naruto the same thing.

Naruto smiled at him halfheartedly. He joined in, his voice faint though somewhat convincing. "Cheer up Sakura."

Kiba smiled back up at him.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sipped the last of his coffee, signaling the waiter to get their bill. "My, you're in a rush today, Sasuke." Ino frowned, her cheeks puffing just the slightest.

Sasuke regarded her a second then nodded. "As I've stated earlier…" the waiter came and Sasuke reached for his wallet and dumped a few bills on the table. "I am expected at home." With that he stood not before bowing to Ino and bidding her a nice day.

He walked once more to his car, hoping the woman would not follow this time. The sun had already faded, leaving the streetlamps glowing along with the reds and yellows of the zooming cars. He reached for his phone and hurriedly dialed home.

"Naruto." He nodded to himself and smiled at the sound of Naruto's voice. "I'm on my way home."

He reached for his car keys and with a soft beep, he hopped in. "Have you eaten dinner?" He shoved at the joystick and hurriedly stepped onto the gas. "Alright then." With a click on his phone, Sasuke hung up and began his short journey home.

----------

Naruto navigated through the empty halls of the Uchiha mansion happily whistling to himself, his steps slightly giving a faint echo. He descended down the wide, elegantly structured staircase with small hurried hops. He heard the faint shuffling of keys and hurried along the main door, happy to be seeing Sasuke home so early.

Kiba and Sakura had headed home a few hours ago and after Sasuke's call, his mood had managed to lift upon hearing Sasuke's pleasant voice. Silently, he thanked Kiba for comforting him earlier and for pointing out that it was just, in fact, gossip. He didn't think Sasuke would ever hide something that big from him and decided to keep what he'd heard to himself, lest he bothered Sasuke with unpleasant news. He knew for a fact that Sasuke hated scandal, whichever form it may be.

As the door cracked open and a slightly exhausted Sasuke stepped in, Naruto lounged himself at the unsuspecting man sending them both toppling on the marbled floor.

Naruto hugged him tightly, pressing his face on the side of Sasuke's neck. He heard Sasuke chuckle from bellow. "My. If you welcome me home this way, I may have to come home earlier more often." He chuckled once more, encircling his arms around Naruto's hips.

Naruto just nodded onto Sasuke's shoulder, glad that it was Sasuke he smelt and no other. "We should get off the floor Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "So I can greet you properly."

Naruto just slid himself off the Uchiha has Sasuke stood offering his hand to the blond boy. Instantly, Naruto took the offered hand as Sasuke raised him to his feet and onto his chest, engulfing the blond in a powerful hug. He buried his nose onto the blond locks, slowly sliding his fingers along the small of Naruto's back.

"Missed me?" Sasuke asked as he untangled himself from Naruto's body.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him. "Like heck I would." His chin rose as Sasuke's finger lifted it up.

"Hn." And Sasuke kissed him as his fingers found their way onto Sasuke's shirt whilst Sasuke's hands hooked onto Naruto's waist once more. The mans tongue brushed along Naruto's lips as the blond compliantly opened his mouth, their tongues slowly dancing, lips sucking and teeth biting.

Upon breaking apart with panted breaths, Sasuke kissed the blonds forehead as he squeezed Naruto's arm. He gave a contented sigh.

"It's good to be home."

**TBC...**

* * *

**(1) I had a fit reading that line over. I really was tempted to leave it at 'laid'! Hihihi! **

**(2) It's Yamanaka Ino right? Right??**

* * *

**AN**: I can only begin to imagine how many of you have planned my untimely demise. I deserve to be thrown in the scorching pits of hell and dumped in a piranha infested aquarium. But before any of that ensues, I shall have run to the other side of the world and have hid in a stranger's closet. I refuse to die a freakish death… or any death whatsoever. Haha!

I apologize for the _**late, late, late, late, late**_ update. I've honestly been at loss for what to write. I've been re-watching Naruto to gain more inspiration for this fic and apparently, it worked! _I'm ba-ack! _(And I've seen the first eight episodes of Shipuuden! Yay!)

I hope you have not lost faith in this fic or this _I-don't-know-what-to-write-therefore-I-won't_ author who is again, terribly sorry for the looong delay. I will however, **attempt** to write at least once a weak. It's summer vacation! Yay!

Like always, reviews shall be ENTHUSIASTICALLY accepted… even if they consist of threats to your bad, baaaad author.

Now onto the replies!

* * *

**Teodorakagome** YupYup! Jiraiya was indeed the pervert! Haha. I agree. That old man has always made me laugh and his "theme song" really suits him. Heehee!

**Nusku** Ah! Thank you! Thank you!

**DarkRavie** I'd like to thank you for constantly reviewing not only this fic but also my two others! I'm going to be posting a new fic soon to make up for my discontinued one. I really appreciate you're reviews!

**falling moonlight** HEEEHEE! Thanks for reviewing!

**SpottedShadow2947** Lol! YEAP! I really do enjoy watching Jiraiya and his perverted antics! Such a funny, funny frustrated old man. Hehe!

**Yuyuxsan** Thank you! I'm happy you like it!

**Ragdoll:** Yeap. Kiba's quite a miserable fella in the last chapter. Hehe!

**Makkura Arashi** Hmm. There will be someone falling for our little blond! Heehee! Guess who! Guess who! And Sasuke may have a similar situation. Wheeeeee!

**Stalker-san** YAAY! I'm glad ya liked it! I share the same feelings… I don't really… appreciate Sakura. (And omg. Her fight with Ino during the chuunin exam dragged on for so long!) But I needed her to be in this fic (despite wanting to throw her out)! Haha!

**Leo0723:** Thank you! I hope you keep on reading!

**Concubine99** Thanks! I really loved Papa to Kiss in the Dark too! The story made me absolutely giddy!

**liar-just-a-liar** Ah! Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Nikki:** I had doubts about it but I'm happy it didn't bother you!

* * *

**Teodorakagome****Nusku****DarkRavie****falling moonlight****SpottedShadow2947****Yuyuxsan****, Ragdoll, ****Makkura Arashi****Stalker-san****, Leo0723, ****Concubine99****liar-just-a-liar****, Nikki**

Thank you again to all the reviewers! You make the world go round and round and round!

**-Tainted Dreams03**


End file.
